


Obsession

by chellefic



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan is obsessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that grew out of the Duncan and domination discussion on Duncanslash. I wasn't going to write it, but Marguerite insisted. Something about wanting Duncan "slutty and submissive." As always, I am indebted to Kamil.

Methos stepped away, heading toward the men's room, and Duncan looked down the bar. Several people had come in while he was chatting with Methos, including a young man in loose jeans and a too tight t-shirt. He kept glancing up at Duncan and then back at his drink. Duncan smiled at him. He colored slightly and looked back at his drink. A moment later he looked up again, smiling shyly. He wasn't really Duncan's type. Too young, too blonde. Duncan wondered how he'd made it past the bouncer. He wondered if Methos had noticed him.

***

Duncan's heart beat faster in anticipation as he unlocked the door to the barge, letting the three of them inside. It turned out that Methos had noticed the young man, whose name was Geoff. Hardly surprising, Methos noticed everything, especially handsome young men.

"Why don't you get us something to drink, Duncan?" Methos suggested as he led the young man to the couch.

Duncan went to the bar and poured three glasses of whiskey, watching them out of the corner of his eye. Methos was leaning back against the couch, one arm resting along its back. He was expansive, open. Everything about him encouraged trust. He was the willing mentor who'd just found a promising new student.

Duncan squelched the brief flare of jealousy. Not long ago that posture, that look had been directed at him.

He placed the glasses on a tray and carried it to the couch. Methos smiled up at him as he took his glass. "Thank you, Duncan," he said in those dreadful, sensual tones that never failed to make Duncan's cock harden.

"Thank you, " Geoff echoed, his voice far less certain.

"You're welcome." Duncan started toward the chair, but Methos' hand on his arm stopped him.

"Geoff and I were just talking about how beautiful you are."

There was nothing he could say to that, so Duncan simply waited.

Methos smiled. "I told him that Duncan MacLeod clothed was nothing compared to Duncan MacLeod naked. Geoff wants to see you."

Duncan glanced at the young man, who was looking at the floor.

Methos' hand tightened on Duncan's arm. "I want to see you."

Duncan looked at the hand on his arm, and then at his lover's face. Their eyes met; Duncan nodded once. Methos released him, and Duncan put the tray and his drink on the table beside the couch. Straightening to his full height, he undid the first button on his shirt.

"Geoff, have you ever undressed a man before?" Methos asked gently.

Geoff shook his head.

"I'd say now's your chance."

Duncan dropped both hands to his sides, standing still as Geoff rose and came to stand beside him. Nervousness was pouring off of the young man in waves, and Duncan considered saying something reassuring. He didn't. It was more exciting this way.

Geoff opened the buttons on Duncan's shirt slowly, careful not to touch more than he needed to.

Duncan's eyes were on Methos, who was leaning against the couch, sipping from his drink and watching them, every inch the libertine.

Geoff hesitated for a moment before pulling Duncan's shirt free of his pants and opening the final button. Still somewhat hesitant, he pushed the shirt from Duncan's shoulders.

"Lovely, isn't he?" Methos asked.

Geoff nodded.

"You can touch him. He likes to be touched and admired. Don't you, Duncan?"

Briefly, Duncan considered not answering, but there wasn't anything to be gained by denying what Methos'words. Besides, who didn't like to be touched and admired? Other than Methos, who preferred to have Duncan be the center of attention for these little games. "Yes."

Geoff raised his hands to Duncan's chest. His touch was light, hardly that of a man at all. Geoff was several inches shorter than Duncan, and his nervousness, the tentativeness of his touch, all of it gave Duncan a heady sense of power.

"Are his nipples tight?" Methos asked, his tone almost nonchalant.

"Yes," Geoff answered.

"Have you touched them yet?"

"No."

"You should. Duncan likes that. He has the most wonderfully sensitive nipples. Sometimes just the slightest touch of my fingers is enough to make him moan."

Geoff brushed Duncan's nipples with his fingertips. Duncan didn't moan.

"Suck them, Geoff," Methos ordered.

Duncan's eyes locked on Methos' as the young man began to suck uncertainly on his nipples. Methos shifted, spreading his legs, drawing Duncan's attention to the bulge in his jeans. Duncan didn't need to see it to know Methos was aroused; he could hear it in his voice, see it in his face. Nothing excited Methos like Duncan's surrender. Duncan would give his body to the young man in front of him, but in truth he was giving himself to Methos, and they both knew it.

"Would you like to see the rest of him?" Methos asked.

Geoff released Duncan's nipple. "Yes."

"Kneel. Take off his shoes."

Geoff knelt. A couple of minutes later, Duncan was stripped of both shoes and socks.

"Stand, and open his belt."

Geoff stood. He took Duncan's belt in his hands and looked up at Duncan. Duncan smiled gently, providing silent encouragement. Geoff opened Duncan's belt and then his zipper, his fingers brushing Duncan's sex as he lowered it. Duncan forced himself to look at Geoff instead of Methos; the young man deserved that much.

Moments later, Duncan was completely nude. Geoff was standing in front of him, not touching him, just staring.

"You can touch him," Methos said, voice quiet but commanding, "but not his cock, not until I say so."

Geoff swallowed visibly, and raised his hands to Duncan's shoulders. He touched Duncan slowly, but less tentatively than before. His inexperience was obvious, as was his pleasure in being allowed to explore another man like this. Looking over the shoulder of the man touching him, Duncan captured his lover's eyes. He wanted Methos to watch. Wanted Methos to see him being touched and caressed by someone else. Wanted to make a gift of his body, his pleasure.

Methos looked away first, dropping his gaze to Geoff's hands, which were rubbing Duncan's thighs. "You can touch his cock now."

Again, Geoff looked at Duncan. Again, Duncan smiled encouragingly.

Geoff's hand curled around his sex. His hand was soft and free of calluses, so unlike Methos' hand. Duncan wanted Methos' hand.

"Are you circumcised, Geoff?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever touched an uncut penis before?"

"No." Geoff was looking at his hand, watching as he touched Duncan.

"The head is far more sensitive. Touch it. You'll see what I mean."

Geoff's fingers grazed the head of his cock, and Duncan inhaled sharply.

"Would you like to taste him?"

There was a moment of hesitation, and then, "Yes."

"Go ahead. You don't have to worry about trying to take him deep. Just keep the suction steady and caress the head with your tongue. That's how he likes it."

There was something bizarre about having his lover tell another man how to suck him off. Bizarre and exciting. Geoff dropped to his knees and took Duncan's cock in his mouth. Duncan watched for a moment as it moved in and out, and then he looked at Methos.

Methos rose and came to stand beside Duncan. Resting his hand on Duncan's back he looked down at the young man sucking Duncan. "He has such a pretty mouth. It was made to be filled with cock, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

Methos slid his hand slowly up and down Duncan's back. "How is he doing?"

"He's good."

"Is he?" Methos asked, dropping his hand to Duncan's ass. He didn't squeeze or caress; he just left it there, making Duncan want to squirm. Methos leaned closer, lowering his voice, "Don't worry. I'll stop him before you come."

It was one of their rules. Duncan wasn't allowed to come with anyone but Methos. Other people could suck him and fuck him; he could fuck them, but he couldn't come. Duncan didn't object. He only wanted Methos.

"Geoff," Methos said, reaching down and touching the young man's cheek. "Stop."

Geoff's displeasure was clear, but he didn't say a word.

"Get undressed," Methos instructed.

Standing, Geoff took his shirt in his hands, but he didn't lift it over his head.

"You can't fuck him with your clothes on," Methos said, smiling. "Now, get undressed."

Geoff lifted his shirt over his head. His chest was hairless, except for a few pale hairs in the center. It was nicely muscled, nothing like Methos' hard chest, but not soft either. Kicking off his sneakers, he opened his jeans and pushed them hastily to the floor, not looking at either of them. Naked, he straightened.

Methos smiled, eyes moving pointedly over Geoff. "Very nice."

Geoff's body was compact, but solid. It reminded Duncan vaguely of Kronos, and he turned away. The boy didn't resemble Kronos in any other way, and Methos would never invite someone into their bed who did, so Duncan forced the thought from his mind. To cover for having turned away, he started toward the bed.

"It seems Duncan is anxious to move on," Methos said, but Duncan could hear the question in his voice.

He turned back and smiled invitingly.

Methos looked at him for a long moment before returning the smile. "Tell me, Geoff, have you ever fucked another man?"

"No." It was said quietly.

"It's okay. Duncan has enough experience for both of you."

"And you have enough experience for all of us," Duncan said.

Methos came to stand beside him. Taking Duncan's head in his hands, his kissed him, long and slow and sweet. That single kiss was more exciting than Geoff's blowjob had been.

"Get on the bed, Duncan." The tone of Methos' voice sent shivers through Duncan. He climbed obediently onto the bed, settling onto his hands and knees.

"Geoff," Methos said, "get behind him."

Duncan felt the bed shift as Geoff climbed onto it. Methos opened the drawer of the nightstand and removed a condom and a tube of lubricant. He handed both to Geoff. Duncan heard the sound of tearing plastic.

Methos spoke again. "You can just squirt some lube onto your partner, but it's often a bit cold and that can sometimes hurt the mood. It's better to squirt it onto your fingers and then apply it to your partner."

Duncan smiled, only Methos could sound like a teacher in the middle of sex. At least he didn't sound like Dr. Ruth. Duncan bit back a giggle.

Lubed fingers touched him. They weren't Methos'. Sometimes Methos would prepare him. Duncan liked it when Methos did that. There was something incredibly erotic about having Methos prepare him to be fucked by someone else.

Duncan relaxed into Geoff's touch. It wasn't unpleasant; it just wasn't Methos'. Still the innocence he felt in Geoff's hands, knowing he was the first person Geoff had ever touched liked this, made it exciting. Geoff had two fingers inside him, and he was sliding them easily in and out.

Before he realized it, Duncan was pushing back against Geoff's fingers, trying to find a rhythm.

"Now, Geoff," Methos said, and the fingers were withdrawn.

A moment later, Duncan felt a condom covered cock press against his opening. He pushed back and it slipped inside. Pleasure coursed along his nerves as Geoff slid slowly in and out of him. For several minutes, the room was silent except for the sounds of their fucking. Then Methos spoke. "He feels good, doesn't he?" Duncan knew Methos was speaking to Geoff.

"Yes." The word was gasped.

"He's so hot and tight. So muscular and hard under you. And the way he responds, moving back, trying to get more. It's a privilege to fuck him. You're very lucky."

"Yes," Geoff gasped again.

Methos laughed softly. "I'm even luckier."

Methos shifted, lying beside Duncan on the bed. Duncan leaned down and kissed him hungrily. Methos responded with equal hunger, making Duncan groan.

Methos cupped his cheek. "You're so beautiful like this, with a cock in your ass, pleasure on your face, desire in your eyes."

"Please, undress, please."

Methos slipped from the bed and stood where Duncan could watch him as he stripped. Methos' cock was almost purple with arousal and Duncan licked his lips as he stared at it. He wanted Methos to fuck Geoff, so he could feel Methos fucking him through the other man. He loved it when Methos did that. It was liked being fucked by two people at once, and one of them was Methos. The best part was that once Geoff came, Methos would take his place.

Duncan didn't think Methos would do that though, not given Geoff's inexperience. That was okay. He'd settle for being able to suck Methos. Methos would start out by letting Duncan suck him, but then he'd take hold of Duncan's face and begin to fuck his mouth and Duncan would be caught between two men, both of whom were using him for their pleasure. Geoff would come first, and Methos would watch him, and then Methos would come, shooting his fluids down Duncan's throat.

Duncan wouldn't get to come, he'd still be hard and he'd have to beg Methos to fuck him. He'd have to make Methos hard again and then Methos would take him. He'd come as soon as Methos slid into him, but Methos wouldn't stop, he'd keep fucking until Duncan came again and again, until Duncan was begging him to finish, to fill him, to come in him.

Pressing his legs against the side of the bed, Methos slowly stroked his cock, his eyes on Duncan's face. "Not yet, Duncan," he said quietly.

Duncan groaned and closed his eyes. To see Methos and not be able to have him was torture.

Geoff must have taken the groan as encouragement, because he began to move faster. Duncan moved with him, wanting him to come, wanting to get this man out of him so he could have Methos.

It didn't take long. Geoff pushed deep into him and stiffened. There was no fluid because of the condom, but Duncan could still feel the pulsing of his cock.

Geoff collapsed against his back and Duncan let him rest there for a moment, resisting the urge to pull away and reach for Methos.

"Nicely done," Methos said.

Geoff lifted himself from Duncan's back. "But he didn't—"

"He couldn't. Duncan can only come with me."

And now I'll get to, Duncan thought.

"Hold onto the base of the condom as you pull out," Methos said.

A moment later Geoff's cock slid from him with a small pop.

"Have you ever had another man inside you?" Methos asked.

Duncan rolled onto his side, ignoring his aching cock, and watched the two men at the end of the bed.

Geoff was kneeling, and Methos was sitting beside him. "No," Geoff said, not looking at either of them.

Methos smiled softly. "Would you like Duncan to be the first?"

Geoff looked at Methos, surprise in his face. Methos simply continued to smile. Geoff looked at Duncan and then back at Methos. "Yes."

"Duncan, make him hard."

Duncan looked from one of them to the other, before shifting so that he was kneeling in front of Geoff. Gently, he removed the condom, and handed it to Methos. Leaning down, he began to clean Geoff's cock with slow sweeps of his tongue. In minutes, Geoff was both clean and hard.

"Very good," Methos said, and Duncan lifted his head from Geoff's lap. "Geoff, I want you to kneel, just like Duncan did." Methos went to the nightstand and removed another condom, which he handed to Duncan. Sitting beside Geoff on the bed, he continued to talk. "Duncan's going to prepare you the same way you did him. Don't worry. He's very gentle and he knows what he's doing. He won't hurt you."

Methos looked back at Duncan and smiled. Duncan couldn't help but smile back as he rolled the condom onto his cock. He was pretty sure he knew where Methos was going with this, and he wanted to get there—fast.

Methos leaned down, so that his face was near Geoff's. "Those are Duncan's fingers touching you. Feel how gentle they are. They feel good don't they? So many nerve endings there, just waiting to be touched." Methos stroked Geoff's hair, and Duncan felt a slight pang of jealousy. "Relax and let him touch you. I love it when he touches me, when he fucks me. You will, too."

Geoff was relaxing and Duncan slipped two fingers into him. He squirmed.

"It's a weird sensation at first, having something shoved up your ass, but once you get used to it, it's incredible."

Duncan sought Geoff's prostate and pushed his fingers against it. Geoff cried out.

"Felt good, didn't it?" Methos asked, continuing his monologue. "Are you ready for his cock?"

Geoff nodded.

Methos looked back at Duncan. Duncan removed his fingers and placed his cock at Geoff's entrance.

Methos returned his attention to Geoff. "Duncan's going to enter you now. Slowly. You'll feel the stretch. Try not to squirm." Methos continued to pet Geoff's hair. "That's it. You're doing so well. It feels huge, doesn't it?"

Duncan forced himself to tune out Methos' words. No one could use words during sex like Methos could. One of these days Methos was going to make him come just from talking to him, but not today. He had a young man to deflower, and he needed to concentrate. Pushing steadily, he managed to get the head inside. Geoff cried out, and Duncan held still, letting him get used to the sensation. Methos was still talking in low, sensual tones. Duncan let the sound wash over him without letting himself hear the words.

Methos looked back at him again, and Duncan pushed forward again, getting a bit more inside this time. Then he pulled just slightly back. Moving carefully, he established a slow rhythm.

"…Duncan…" The sound of his name caused Duncan to resume listening to Methos.

"…fucks me. He does it hard and fast. Sometimes I think he'll split me in two. It's okay though, because that's how I want it. I want to know I've been fucked, but that isn't how he'll be with you. He'll be gentle with you. I'm the only one who gets his wildness. The only one he trusts with it. There's nothing for you to be afraid of. He's being so careful with you. I can see it."

Methos slipped from the bed and stood beside it, looking at Duncan who had his cock half inside the ass of another man.

Reaching out, Methos rested a hand on Duncan's shoulder. He left it there as he knelt behind Duncan on the bed. He pressed his chest against Duncan's back; his cock was nestled between Duncan's cheeks. "Touch him, Duncan. Stroke his cock."

Duncan groaned, not at the words but at the feel of Methos against him. He did as Methos instructed, reaching down to take Geoff's cock in his hand. Methos reached around him and took Geoff's hips in his hands. He began to move his hips with Duncan's, so that it felt like they were both fucking Geoff.

Duncan's movements were still careful and shallow, not thrusts at all. He tried to caress Geoff, to give him pleasure. It was all Duncan could give him; the rest of him belonged to Methos.

Geoff groaned quietly and began to move with them. Methos guided the pace with his hands on Geoff's hips.

Duncan slipped a bit deeper inside with each movement. He was almost all of the way in now. He wanted to lean forward, wanted Methos to enter him. But he knew Methos wouldn't. With Methos inside him Duncan might lose control and hurt the man beneath him.

Methos took Duncan's earlobe into his mouth and sucked it lightly. Duncan shuddered.

"Soon," Methos whispered. "He'll come soon, and then I'll fuck you. I'm going to take you just like you're taking him. Slow and gentle. I'll use the same rhythm we're using now. But instead of his tight, virgin ass squeezing your cock with each thrust, it'll be my cock getting squeezed by your tight, experienced ass."

Duncan bit back a groan as he thrust just a bit harder.

"I wish we didn't have to use condoms. Someday, I want to feel your ass all wet with another man's come. I want to take you when you're already loose, and wet, and fucked. I'll make you forget you've ever had any cock but mine."

I don't want any cock but yours. Duncan didn't say it. Instead, he tightened his grip on Geoff's cock, determined to make him come.

Their combined movements were causing Methos' cock to slide back and forth in the crack of his ass and it took all of Duncan's concentration to keep control, to continue being gentle. Fortunately, he didn't have to hold out much longer. Geoff cried out and came all over his hand, his ass tightening around Duncan's cock.

Duncan held still, letting Geoff recover. A couple of minutes passed before Geoff eased himself forward, off of Duncan's cock. He turned over. Duncan smiled at him. Geoff smiled back, but he looked uneasy.

"Did I hurt you?" Duncan asked.

Geoff shook his head. "It was good."

"I'm glad." Duncan fumbled for something to say. Methos should be the one talking. "The shower's through there." Duncan nodded in the direction of the bathroom. "If you want or you can stay…"

Geoff nodded and moved to the edge of the bed. Duncan waited until they were alone in the bed, and then turned around. Methos' mouth met his in a frantic kiss. Desperate with want, Duncan pulled away and lay down on his back in the center of the bed.

Methos leaned over him. "You were so good, Duncan. Giving yourself to him, to me. Now, it's time for your reward."

Duncan drew his legs back, opening himself as widely as he could. Methos slid into him in one long, deep stroke. Duncan cried out, his body arching, his shoulders coming off of the bed as he sought to get closer to Methos. Methos' mouth latched onto the side of his neck and Duncan groaned, the sound coming from someplace deep inside him.

"I'm going to take you just like I promised I would, nice and slow."

Duncan shook his head. Slow wasn't what he wanted, what he needed.

"Lie back, Duncan. Accept your reward. Lie back and let me fuck you."

Duncan lay back, and Methos began to move. He used the same rhythm Duncan had used with Geoff, gentle and careful. After just a few strokes Duncan lifted his hips, trying to make Methos go faster.

Methos stopped moving. "You have to keep still. I know you can do it."

Words wouldn't come. Duncan could only shake his head.

"Still," Methos repeated.

Duncan stilled.

Methos resumed moving, but the strokes were longer and deeper this time. Still not what he wanted but better. Duncan groaned and gasped, letting sound communicate what his body couldn't. Methos' pace remained the same. Finally, Duncan begged. "Please."

"After you come. Come for me and then I'll fuck you hard and fast, just like you want me to, but I want to see you come first. I love to watch you come. Love to make you come."

Duncan reached for his cock, but Methos' hand closed around his wrist and forced it back to the bed. "Just from me inside you."

Duncan struggled to keep still under an onslaught of pleasure that wasn't quite enough. "Please."

"I love you so fucking much. Can't you feel it? Show me that you feel it, Duncan. Show me."

Duncan closed his eyes. He could feel it in the glide of Methos' cock over his skin, in his own desperate need for more. No one else had ever felt like Methos did. No one had ever loved him like Methos did. "I love you."

"I know," Methos answered; his words felt like a caress, touching some part of Duncan that needed to be touched. He started to come. Methos stopped moving, holding still while Duncan trembled and shook.

Methos was smiling gently at him when Duncan at last opened his eyes. "Beautiful," he whispered.

Duncan felt himself flush, but he smiled back.

"Tell me what you want."

"You. Always you. In me, fucking me, taking me. Claiming me. Making me yours."

"Duncan," Methos breathed. Then he began to move. Hard and fast, not giving either of them a bit of respite. Methos came, Duncan came, neither of them stopped moving.

Duncan was dimly aware of Geoff watching them from the corner, his own cock in his hand.

***

Duncan looked down at his chest. He was covered with come, and he'd already showered once today. He rose from the mess of tangled, sex-scented sheets that covered his bed and started toward the bathroom.

Maybe this time he could get through a shower without fantasizing about Methos. Maybe.

He turned on the cold water and stepped under the stinging spray. He leaned his head against the tile. It was bad enough that he couldn't seem to stop thinking about Methos, but now he was bringing complete strangers into their imaginary sex life. His infatuation was becoming an obsession. He'd have to find a way to stop it.

Maybe he should try the direct route. "So, Methos, you'll never guess how I spent the morning. I jerked off repeatedly while imagining you, me, and that kid from the bar; the one who kept looking at us when he thought we weren't looking." It might be better not to mention the kid at all. He wouldn't want there to be any doubt who it was he wanted. "How about you and I get out of here and go back to the barge? I'm out of beer, but I thought I'd make it up to you by stripping, spreading my legs, and letting you fuck me until we were both raw. That work for you?"

Duncan snorted and tilted his head back, letting the spray clean his chest. He wondered what it would be like to be covered in Methos' come. Methos would straddle him and come all over him in long spurts and then he'd smear Duncan's lips with it and Duncan would lick Methos' come off of his lips before sucking…

This had to stop. He had to find a way to make it stop.


End file.
